


Cherry Shampoo

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Sweet Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even someone like Ushijima needs a keepsake.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Cherry Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from various fluff prompts. I didn't intend to write it for Valentine's day but I thought it would be fitting to publish it now!

“...Toshi?”

Kiyoomi needed a second to take in the sight: Wakatoshi was crouching near a cabinet, scavenging Kiyoomi’s shelves with the help of his phone’s flashlight. His shampoos, conditioners, creams - they were neatly lined on the floor, as if Wakatoshi was searching for something specific that he couldn’t quite find, but still didn’t want to make a mess of the place.

“What are you…?”

“Oh, hi.” The brunette almost recoiled when the lights were turned on. He had his heavy jacket on, signaling that he was ready to leave, and his sportsbag laid open at his feet, holding a bit of space for whatever he forgot to pack.

“Are you leaving with the team?”

“Yeah, in…” Wakatoshi quickly glanced at his phone, “An hour. Did I wake you?”

Kiyoomi shrugged, glued to the doorframe. “Forget about that, I’m more interested in knowing why you’re looking through my stuff.”

His boyfriend closed the cap of a deodorant stick and hummed, then placed it on the floor next to the others.  _ Not yet _ , he sighed to himself. “I was wondering about what you usually wear.”

“What I... wear?”

“Yes, on your body. As in fragrance.”

Kiyoomi arched an eyebrow. “At this hour of the night?” He only got a brief nod in response, and knowing Wakatoshi, it was probably the only clue he’d get at all.

Sometimes his boyfriend got sudden flashes of ideas, and on the rare occasions he did act on them, understanding what prompted them was a challenge. Kiyoomi really wasn’t in the mood to play guessing games, so he reluctantly walked to Wakatoshi and crouched besides him. “So, what do you think? Did you smell all of this stuff?” Kiyoomi pointed at the two perfume bottles at his left - he barely used them, no matter how nice they were.

His boyfriend shook his head no. “I know that cologne is too strong for your skin. It can’t be.”

“Then, have you tried the laundry detergent yet?”

Wakatoshi’s olive eyes lit up in realization and he jumped at his feet, crossing the room to open yet another cabinet. Kiyoomi watched with a smirk on his face as he uncapped the biggest bottle and took a hesitant whiff, scrunching his nose at the concentrated smell. “... almost.” He huffed, eyeing the other bottles with a suspicious gaze. “Maybe-”

“Before you get high on Tide,” Kiyoomi quickly interjected, “what about the body wash?”

Wakatoshi shook his head again, this time resigned. He really was taking that challenge at heart. “I already tried. It could be a combination, but I’m not sure. You’re far more...” Kiyoomi could see in the way his eyes narrowed: Wakatoshi, sweet man, was thinking really hard of the words to say.

The wait went on for some seconds, until his boyfriend finally accepted that he couldn’t describe it with words - “... far better?” He finally shrugged. “You smell really nice.”

Kiyoomi _knew_ that Wakatoshi would eventually say something like that, he had sensed it from the moment the topic was brought up, but that comment still managed to catch him off guard. “Uh, thank you-” The raven coughed, almost choking on his spit, “I mean- you still haven’t told me why you would search for it at this hour of the night. Shouldn’t you be on your way?”

Wakatoshi took hesitant steps forwards and extended a hand in Kiyoomi’s direction, pulling him up from the floor. His cold fingers lingered on the warm, flushed skin of Kiyoomi’s face, taking in the sensation until they had enough - virtually, never; realistically, when the silence became heavy with expectations.

“We won’t see each other for at least a week,” Wakatoshi murmured, “so I was wondering if I could borrow something that reminded me of you. And I like your smell, so naturally- Kiyoomi? Are you okay?”

The raven had paled all of a sudden, black eyes glittery and curious.

Usually, these dumb ideas were the result of late night, half-asleep brainstorming between his teammates. Kiyoomi couldn’t know who was to blame that time, nor was he particularly interested in it, but he silently thanked them for that moment.

Time stilled, blood stopped flowing, coherent thoughts were out of the way, and it didn’t matter how cold the bathroom was: Kiyoomi grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off of his body, uncaring if it would crumple in his clammy hands.

He didn’t speak. In three moves, the shirt was half-fold and tossed in Wakatoshi’s sportsbag. Kiyoomi didn’t register his boyfriend’s face, he couldn’t look at him, but went straight to leaving a kiss at the corner of his lips. 

“It’s getting late, you should go.” He stated, patting his hip before heading for the corridor. “Send me a message when you arrive.”

Wakatoshi remained paralyzed for a bit, a salt statue that almost forgot how to breathe.

He eyed the shirt as it was alive; and with the same care that one would reserve for a live animal, he gently tucked it in an empty pocket of the bag before zipping everything up.

“Omi?” He called in the corridor, but no answer followed. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like, it'd make my day 🌸


End file.
